BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy di KHS. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? request by Hinata-chan


Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? silahkan baca...:)

Disclamers : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Disclamers : Kurumatani Haruko

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss-typo, Alur cepat, Language, EYD dan etc.

BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

TAB

.

TAB

.  
TAB

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo sedang menyelesaikan tugas piketnya didalam kelas, dia mulai membereskan barangnya dan bertujuan pulang secepatnya. Tapi sebelum gadis itu mengambil tasnya, dia mendengar derab suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Saat dia berbalik…

Gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda datang menemuinya dengan wajah datar stoic andalannya, wajahnya penuh luka seperti habis berkelahi, memar dimana-mana. Baju seragam yang sangat tidak rapi dengan kancing atas terbuka memamerkan bentuk dada-nya yang bidang. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan kedua tangannya dia masukkan disaku celananya.

Gadis itu tak berani menatap wajahnya, dia menundukkan wajahnya takut, hanya ada kehingan diantara mereka…

Cukup lama gadis itu menunggu pemuda dihadapannya untuk berbicara, dia cukup risi, gadis itu merasa tak nyaman ditatap intens oleh pemuda itu. Dan tampa aba-aba pemuda dihadapannya langsung berkata padanya dengan tampang datar. "Jadilah pacarku! Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Eh…?" mata gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari orang yang paling menakutkan disekolah. Tapi wajahnya yang merah padam…

Serta kata-katanya membuat hatiku berdebar-debar…

.

DHEG

.  
DHEG

.  
DHEG

.

'Baru pertama kali ini ada yang bilang akan membahagiakanku.'

.

.

*BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS*

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…!"

Pemuda yang sedang menaiki motor itu menoleh saat dia merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, tepatnya seorang gadis.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu berlari mendekati laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu.

"Se-sekolah belum waktunya pulang, kan? Ma-mau pergi kemana?" Tanya si gadis A.K.A Hinata.

"Temanku menelefon, dia perlu bantuanku." Ujarnya datar

"Eh? Be-berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hn"

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Bodoh…! Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku akan kembali. Tunggu saja disini." Ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

.

BRRRRRRMMMM

.

"Sa-sasukeeee…" teriak Hinata jengkel, karna ditinggal Sasuke begitu saja. Walaupun itu sebuah teriakan menurut Hinata, tapi kalian taukan seorang Hyuga Hinata tak akan berkata dengan volume yang besar seperti Naruto atau Sakura contohnya.

'Dia pergi lagi…' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sudah tiga bulan aku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah satu hal yang membuatku tidak suka.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun itu… terlalu baik." Ujar Hinata sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya dimeja.

"Apa? Kau tidak salah, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino-chan kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya balik Hinata dengan polos.

"Haahh… bukannya sekarang dia sedang berkelahi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya, tapi… dia pergi untuk menolong temannya." Ujar Hinata polos.

Kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten langsung sweetdorp berjamaah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tentang Sasuke.

Tenten yang lebih bisa menguasai dirinya pun berkata kembali pada Hinata, lebih tepatnya memberi penjelasan pada sahabat polosnya ini. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Hinata-chan…"

"Se-selain itu dia me-menyayangiku. Terlalu me-menyayangiku malah" pipi Hinata merona mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Dengarkan dulu Hinata…" ujar Tenten.

"Tapi… rasanya sulit dipercaya. Orang yang menakutkan seperti itu?" ujar Tenten heran.

"Tenten-chan Sasuke kan kerennnn…" ujar Ino mulai lebay.

"Kau ini…" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli dengan ucapan sahabat kuningnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau?" ujar Ino menawarkan snack pada Hinata.

"A-arigatou…" Hinata mengambil snack yang diberikan oleh

"Sungguh! Misalnya…" ucapan Tenten berhenti saat dia melihat dari dalam kelas teman-teman Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri berjalan menuju kelas ini dengan Naruto yang terus berbicara tidak jelas.

"Teme, kau tadi hebat sekali, sekali pukul dua orang langsung terpental"

"Bukan Sasuke saja, Aku juga hebat…" ujar Suigetsu menyombongkan diri.

Hinata dan Ino menengok kebelakang merasa penasaran mengapa tenten menghentikan ucapannya.

"Eh? Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Ma-af, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. A-aku harus pergi"

"Iya"

Hinata segera menghambur keluar kelas saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah kembali kesekolah. Hinata sungguh menghawatirkan Sasuke, pemuda itu selalu saja berkelahi tak peduli dimana dia dan kapan. Hinata segera berlari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kelas.

.

DRAP

.

DRAP

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kedepan, disana Hinata berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"A-apa kamu terluka?" Tanya Hinata khawatir sambil menyentuhkan tangannya dipipi kanan Sasuke.

"Nggak" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menatab Hinata lurus.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Hinata bersyukur dan lega.

"Karena ada Sasuke, kita menang. Ayo kita rayakan! Hinata-chan ikut saja." Ujar Suigetsu.

"Eh? Ra-rayakan?" Tanya Hinata bingung seraya memandang Naruto dan Suigetsu, selaku teman dari kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Ayo, pulang." Ujar Sasuke berbalik sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Hinata, menyeretnya pergi dari teman-teman berisiknya.

"Eh? Eehh…" pekik Hinata kaget.

Kedua teman Sasuke, Naruto dan Suigetsu hanya dapat bengong melihat kelakuan sepasang sejoli itu, apalagi sikap Sasuke pada Hinata, yang bisa dibilang sangat berlebihan bagi mereka. Terlalu over protective fikir mereka.

.

.

*BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS*

.

.

Selepas pelajaran disekolah telah usai, sepasang kekasih itu pulang bersama. Berjalan dengan pelan, menikmati keindahan dan kesejukan angin sore di kota Konoha.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…!"

"Hn"

"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh ikut merayakan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mereka itu suka ribut. Bisa-bisa mereka berkelahi lagi" ujar Sasuke datar.

Hinata menengok melihat kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan berkata kembali "Mana mungkin aku membawamu ketempat seperti itu". Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, dibalik wajahnya yang selalu datar, juga sikapnya yang dingin, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang baik dan perhatian.

"Aku lapar, kita pergi cari tempat makan" ujar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Hai"

Ada tiga hal yang begitu aku suka dari Sasuke dan membuatku merasa bahwa aku dicintaiku oleh Sasuke. Aku selalu merasa nyaman bila didekatnya.

**Sasuke selalu melindungiku. Itu hal pertama.** Dia tidak akan membiarkanku berada dalam bahaya.

.

**Yang kedua…**

.

"Ma-makananya enak, aku kenyang" ucap Hinata saat keluar dari dalam kedai langganannya.

"Hn"

"Sudah gelap, aku antar kamu pulang"

"Eh? Ma-masih sore, kok!"

"Tidak! Ini bukan waktu bagi perempuan untuk jalan-jalan. Kamu tidak mau aku antar?"

**Dia tidak mau mengajakku pergi sampai malam.**

"A-antarkan…" ujarku memegangi lengan bajunya.

.

**Lalu yang ketiga…**

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…kupikir-pikir…" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan pose berfikir.

"Aku tidak akan memboncengmu naik motor" ujar Sasuke datar.

"A-aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Tapi… kalau naik motorkan bisa pulang cepat" ujar Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sasuke saat keduanya sudah berada didepan gerbang kediamam Hyuga, tak merespon omongan Hinata barusan.

**Sasuke melarangku naik motor.**

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, naik motor dibelakang itu lebih berbahaya"

"Tapi…"

.

CUP

.

Hinata tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke dengan begitu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sebenarnya cuma menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan. Dengarkan kata-kataku" bisiknya ditelingahku. Pipiku merona melihat begitu dekatnya wajahnya dan wajahku.

.

CUP

.

Dia menciumku lagi. 'Bibirnya terluka. Saat menciumnya aku baru sadar…'

Walaupun hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, aku jadi sadar betapa wajahnya penuh luka.

"Sampai nanti. Jangan keluar lagi, kemini market juga jangan" ucapnya memalingkan muka.

"Sa-sasuke juga… langsung pulang, ya. Soalnya berbahaya" ujar Hinata dengan pipinya masih merona.

Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghampiri kedua pipinya "Bodoh. Mana mungkin bahaya" ujar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Pa-padahal aku serius…" ucap hinata sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Hinatapun mulai membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

To Be Countinue…^^

Hai…

Saya kembali dengan fic baru, ma'af bukannya ngelanjutin fic ku yang LSAHH dan WYTFT malah bikin fic baru…ehehehe

Fic ini aku buat dari cerita di komik, dengan judul yang sama.

Saat itu aku sedang mencari-cari koleksi komikku yang sedang disita dan disembunyikan oleh ibuku…^^

Hasilnya aku nemuin komik-komikku dikerdus, karna gak mau ketahuan…jadinya aku Cuma ngambil satu dari sekian komik-komik yang aku punya deh…#plakkk #curcol

Ok…fic ini adalah permintaan dari teman ku di dumay yang minta dibikinin fic dengan tema romance dan pairing tentu saja SasuHina.

Temanku **Hinata-chan** di FB, semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Maaf bila mengecewakan…

Sekian dari saya, berniat untuk RnR…?

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…


End file.
